legocriticsreviewsdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
7954 Woody's Roundup!
| Buy it link= http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Woody's-Roundup!-7954 http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Woody's-Roundup!-7954 |Instruction Manual Link= http://bricks.argz.com/ins/7954-1 }} 7954 Woody's Roundup! Woody's Roundup! ''A large set from the LEGO ''Toy Story brand. This was one of the first sets released. Included with this set is a Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete. Stinky Pete comes with short legs, but Woody and Jessie come with the first ever long legs. These legs have 3 holes in the back of them instead of 2. This makes the minifigures much more realistic like the actual character in the movie. Each of their heads are specially molded, so their hats and Stinky Pete's beard are not removable. Woody and Jessie also feature extended arms, which makes them look more like a doll-ish toy. In the main part of the set, it shows the Sheriff house and the Jail next door. Inside the Sheriff house, a table is on the bottom floor. On the second floor, is the safe containing the money. The safe is not lockable. Turn the set around to see inside. In between the two parts of the set is a catapult - like board. You can use this to re-create the moment Woody and Bullseye Jump across the cliff. The Jail is a very effective part of the set. The Jail door isn't lockable, but does shut tight. On the right side of the Jail is a small handle. Turn the handle, and the wall on the back will fall off, to create the scene of Stinky Pete escaping from jail! A mine is also included with the set. Here is where Stinky Pete works, or at least tries to blow up! A hole is at the top of the mine. Place Stinky Pete inside (or whichever minifigure you may want to put inside), and drop the rounded, grey bricks through the hole. Other features in the set include a water bowl, for Bullseye to drink from, a box full of useful equipment (including TNT!), a cactus and a snake! All these features make the set more detailed, and much more fun to play with! This is definitely one of my favourite LEGO ''Toy Story ''sets! This set is usually sold for around £35 - £45. If you love ''Toy Story ''and you adore playing with LEGO, this is the right set for you! -Super Scribblenaut ---- Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy story Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Toy Story